The present invention relates to a nozzle arrangement. The invention will be described with reference to nozzles which can be used in particular in the field of agriculture. In such case, for example an (in particular liquid) fertiliser, but also possibly pesticides or other substances, can be applied by means of such nozzles. To this end, agricultural machines often have line systems on which such nozzles can be arranged, in order thus to spread the fertiliser.
In this case, it may be necessary for a variety of reasons to change the actual nozzles, for example because the substance to be applied is changed or alternatively because the type of application is to be changed. In the prior art, to this end in each case the nozzles or nozzle heads are removed from a large number of lines and are placed for example in a storage box. This operation is often relatively awkward. On one hand, constituents of the individual nozzles, such as for example sealing rings, may get lost. On the other hand, especially in the event of frequent changing, reattachment of other nozzles is also relatively complex. For this purpose, the user has to grasp the individual nozzles in each case, orient them correctly and attach them to the liquid outlets.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a nozzle arrangement which permits more rapid changing operations. In addition, also in particular during storage, loss of individual components of the respective nozzle arrangements is to be prevented.